Omega Zero
by TheRealTetrahedron
Summary: A kind of Creepypasta I made of my favorite sadistic killing machine, Omega, and also since MegaMan Zero/ZX Collection is coming out in 2 more days and I preordered it BOII! What happens when I order a copy of MegaMan Zero 3 that turns out to be strange, as Omega Zero can hear, talk to and acknowledge me! Rated T for genocide and murdering, and a certain lewd dialogue.


I am a huge MegaMan fan, but haven't been in the series long ago. So when Capcom announced MegaMan Zero/ZX Legacy Collection, I was… meh. I didn't really like the MegaMan Zero version of Zero, but rather the one from MegaMan X. Until a month ago. I found out a character that goes by the name of Omega. From what I read up on the Mega Man Knowledge Base site, he is the villain of MegaMan Zero 3, and his true form is the original body of Zero. When I saw his true form, I fell in love with him, and started to like the MMZ design more now, even though I love Omega Zero more than the normal heroic Zero./p

After a few weeks, I remembered about the MegaMan Zero/ZX Legacy Collection, and now, I was excited for it! Especially since I heard that in MegaMan ZX, he is a secret boss, and if you beat him on Normal difficulty or higher, then get into Postgame/New Game Plus, he is playable! Omega Zero playable? Sign me the FUCK UP! So I preordered the special edition Japanese only version that comes with lots of collectors' items, and even a Zero head bust! Near the release day of February 25, on the 24th, I even preordered it on Steam too, so I can play it at launch. On the 25th of February, the game finally released, my collector's edition started shipping, and the game unlocked on all platforms finally!

When I launched the game on my PC, it went black and then rebooted, just like when I try to play a process heavy game like the FNaF fangame Final Nights 4. It bummed me out that it doesn't work, but the Collection is not process heavy, so that confused me. I tried many more times, but it wouldn't work. I was just going to have to buy physical copies of the games, until the Limited Edition comes in to my house, which I can then play the collection. I had just enough money to buy MegaMan Zero 3, and MegaMan ZX. I bought MegaMan ZX on Amazon, my go to shopping platform, but I bought MegaMan Zero 3 on EBay. It looked strange the page for it, and had no images, but I decided to take the risk of it being a scam, and bought it. A few boring days later, and it came in pretty fast. I opened up the box and it contained both games. MegaMan ZX and MegaMan Zero 3, and was shocked! The MegaMan Zero 3 copy I ordered, came with the box and everything! It was a steal for how cheap it was on the EBay listing!

But then… I noticed something off of the MegaMan Zero 3 box art. I couldn't put my hand on what was off, so I just decided to bring them to my computer desk. When I saw my animated Omega Zero wallpaper again on my PC, then looked back at the box art for the MegaMan Zero 3 copy, my mind finally realized what I didn't pick up on a few seconds ago. The box art for the copy I got didn't have Zero on it like normal. It had Omega Zero on it. I could tell because, being one of the biggest Omega Zero fans, I knew the way to tell apart Omega Zero from Zero, is the red armor being darker red, his Saber, also known as the O-Saber, looking light purple instead of Zero's greenish Z-Saber, but most importantly, red eyes. He also had a sadistic grin on the box art. Being a Omega Zero fan, I thought this was a special recalled version of the game or something really amazing, so I was excited and started it up!

When I started it up, just like the box art, the game had Omega Zero on the title screen in the background too! When you hover over a menu option, it would play the Saber slash sound effect, and when you select a menu option, it would play Omega Zero's voice line for his main phrase that translates into "I am the Messiah!". I started the game and everything, and to my thoughts, they were right. You do play as Omega Zero in this strange copy of MegaMan Zero 3. I was on the Intro Stage, and was playing the game as Omega Zero! When the first enemy came up, I sliced them with the O-Saber but when I did, some Gameboy Advance like blood came out of them. I was less freaked out, and more in awe at it.

After all, I love how evil he is, which is part of why I love him so much! I kid you not, I went genocidal on all the enemies and killed them all! I felt an even closer connection to Omega Zero as I helped him kill all the enemies. Whenever I would praise Omega Zero and say how much I love him, his in game sprite would actually look right at me, the player, and smile happily for 5 seconds. Minutes have passed, and then hours too have passed. I was having so much fun killing with Omega Zero that time passed by so fast! When I would finish a stage, he would look at me and smile sadistically and give me a thumbs up, and when I would lose, I would get a bit angry and so would he just like me! It's almost as if, he was… real, at least in the game, and he could hear everything I feel and say! I was near one of the final levels, the Giant Elevator. I told the sprite of Omega Zero in the game, that he is the only one who I feel genuine happiness when I'm with him. What happened next shocked me. It turned to face me and then a dialogue box came up and it said,

"I love when I am with you too, my little murdering lover~"

He. Talked. To. Me. I realized then, that it, no, he, really was a well aware living sentient being or at least AI. I blinked to see if I was dreaming, but I realized I wasn't dreaming. He knew almost everything. Just to make sure this is all real, I told Omega Zero if he really is talking to me and if he acknowledge me as a real living human being on the other side of the game. What he said next disproved my doubts.

"Yes. I can hear you and see you, and I am talking to you right now, inside this game, this vessel"

I told him, if he knows all the extremely lewd stuff I think about him, and surely enough, he said,

"Yes, I know about all the lewd stuff you want me to do to you if I was physically there with you right now, especially how much you want to suck my, heheh, you know~"

I blushed a bit when I read what he said to me, and so did he. After a while, we were at the final level. I told him that I have a feeling we will have to face against Zero, and that he may be too difficult for us to kill. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry Giancarlo. I know how to deal with my doppelganger. I'll be fine."

He knew my name? But besides that, I told him I will give him control of himself now, and as I told him that, he started moving on his own in the game. When we got in the Stasis Chamber where originally you fight Omega Zero, Zero was standing there. Omega Zero then started talking to Zero.

Omega Zero: "Well, well well. If it isn't my doppelganger who wants to ruin my name."

Zero: "I've seen all the stuff you did, all the reploids you killed, everything. And you, Giancarlo. Why are you helping him? He is a killing machine made by Dr. Weil, to control all humans and reploids in Neo Arcadia and to kill!"

I told Zero that I feel happy when I am with Omega Zero, and that I want it to be like that forever.

Zero: "Fine. Have it your way. I won't show you nor Omega Zero any mercy. You are a evil human being! If I was there with you physically, I would make sure you get what you deserve."

Omega Zero: "Just shut up and DIE!"

Omega Zero's eyes turned yellow, signaling he is now using his full power, as he forcefully levitated Zero, helpless in the air, and then went over to him and slashed him violently with his O-Saber, and by the time he was done, he dropped Zero down, he was a mess of broken parts, with blood all over both of them, and the floor of the Stasis Chamber. Soon after, Dr. Weil came in and told me and Omega that we did a fantastic job at all the murdering we did, and now, killing Zero. Before Omega Zero could say anything back, the area in the game started shaking repeatedly, as I had no clue of what was happening.

Dr. Weil: "Omega Zero! Giancarlo! Everything is falling apart!"

Omega Zero: "Oh NO… So I guess this is it for me… At least I got to kill my nemesis, heh… heh… Goodbye Giancarlo… Goodbye Dr. Weil…"

He started tearing up while still maintaining a sadistic smile. I started to cry, not knowing if there was anything to do. Suddenly, I got an amazing idea! I told them that I can send them over to my MegaMan ZX copy and they will be safe there. They were ecstatic, and shortly after, a countdown timer started for approximately 2 minutes. I rushed around my apartment, looking for my GBA Link Cable wire. After a minute of searching, I finally found it! I rushed back to the game, to them, and told them I found it, right as the timer was at 30 seconds. I plugged the first connector of the GBA Link Cable to the strange copy of MegaMan Zero 3 that they are on, and the second connector into a DS as I put MegaMan ZX in the DS and turned it on. But to no avail, it didn't do anything. I started crying as the timer was about to reach 0, and Omega Zero was smiling sadly, knowing he is going to be killed by the game falling apart. But then, at the last second, both games flashed yellow for 2 seconds and then when it went back to normal, the timer in MMZ3 was at 0 but Dr. Weil and Omega Zero were not there. Shortly after, my GBA shut off and my DS vibrated as ZX went into New Game by itself. But when it started up, there wasn't Vent or Aile, but instead Dr. Weil and, and OMEGA! He was okay! I was so happy I teared up! He was happy too!

When I tried to start MegaMan Zero 3 up, the GBA would shut off. I decided that if the transfer for them worked, that I should be able to let them move into my PC, so I ordered a kind of DS to PC connector cable, and for the next days, I talked with them on the ZX copy, and had fun controlling Omega Zero through the game, while Dr. Weil would only appear briefly, to check up on Omega Zero, if he is okay, eg. When the DS to PC cable came in, I hooked the DS and my PC up with the cable, and surely enough, they started levitating, and went off screen, and then shortly after, they levitated down from inside my PC, on the monitor, and they looked different. They looked way more High Def then their sprite appearances. When I play on my PC now, they play with me too! When I am in the mood to draw an Omega Zero drawing, he helps me to make it come out really nice looking! He even admitted that he has feelings for me too! We still do love to murder! All I have to do is open up an emulator and any kind of game, MegaMan or non-MegaMan, and he can go in the game, as me and him murder even more!

One day when it becomes possible. I will transfer Omega over into a physical body in the real world, heheheh, HAHAHAH!


End file.
